Emilia Gan
451bedeb-8970-489f-b31c-e2f4e9040c04.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] 'Description:' Emilia Gan is a young woman that is of slightly below average height, and seemingly frail frame. Despite her stature, she is viewed as many as being the very vision of beauty, her long brown hair flowing past the shoulders. It is said she often speaks through her bright amber colored eyes. A mere glance, and one can see into the depths of her soul, with all the sorrows and joys she has experienced. She tends to be quiet and sometimes widthdrawn, though when the occasion demands it, she has a way with words. Early Life Emilia Gan started life in Perin Bay as the daughter of two average commoners. Her father was a craftsman by trade, and her mother kept house. She has an older brother, Arun Gan, whom she always viewed as a role model. Anywhere he went, she was usually close behind, and often participated in any activities he and the other children we become involved with. They ended up becoming like twins, despite the obvious age gap of several years between them. They often could tell what the other was thinking or feeling without words being said. Which is why when Arun began to manifest his powers, Emilia was keenly aware something was wrong before most others. This caused her to get a confession out of him and eventually urged him to get help from their parents. In the end, Arun would be exiled when his fits of rage and destruction proved too much for the towns limited experience to handle. Emilia went into a long period of depression soon after. Emilias Awakening Emilia began to experience a bout of illness just prior to turning 14. Late night terrors and fevers that would leave her weak, and exhausted during the day. She sensed from her parents something concerned them greatly, but they would rebuff Emilias questions with platitudes such as "Im sure it's nothing." One day she overheard them talking in private. The parents had been keeping track of her health, and concluded she must have the same "curse" as Arun. Those words terrified her. She feared if word got out, she'd be thrown from town without any hesitation. Labeled a cursed beast that would cause nothing but destruction. She would begin to attempt to hide that anything was wrong. As time went by, the problem grew progressively worse. Then one day, she accidentally singed the page of a book merely by touching it. Breaking down, she cried for hours, realizing she was cursed as well. Emilias training Emilia realized she had no one to turn to for aid. She had to keep what was wrong secret, but began to experience difficulty doing so as she would burn more things, or even set them on fire. She began to recognize certian sensations that would occur just before such incidents would occur, and would rush out to find some secluded place, and attempt to harmlessly find an outlet for what ailed her. Sometimes she'd go off along the beach, out of sight of town, and target random rocks or the waters of the ocean itself. Causing rocks to warm up and even glow red, or waves forming into harmless steam. She would also discover cooking was a method to learn control. She began to learn how to cook food by merely holding them in her bare hands. In time, she began to feel more in control of her "curse", though she still didn't understand the nature of it. Abductions Begin By age 16, Emilia had turned into a beautiful young woman. Her depression she'd had since she was 10 had seemed to pass. Her parents recognized soon she would be of age to be married, and began preparations in anticipation of that event. As she became more open and social, she drew the attention of many young men, whos advances were rebuffed by a very protective father. One whom likely had high standards for his daughter as any father would. Soon after Perin Bay would be thrown into crisis again. People were waking up to find loved ones missing. Perin Bay turned into a town where neighbors became suspicious of neighbors, children were locked away, and people traveled in the safety of numbers, while houses were locked down at night. One morning, Emilias parents would wake up to find that she too was gone. Emilias Rescue Emilias first memory after going to bed the night she was abducted was waking up in a haze. The air around her was cool and damp. She heard shouting around her, but it seemed distant. Someone was tapping her on the face with a cold hand, urging her to wake up. Once she became more aware of her surroundings, she'd recognize the face of the man trying to wake her up was her brother Arun. Helping her to her feet, Arun handed her a bag, with the orders "Get yourself and our parents to Meridia." and helped guide her and a group of other townsfolk out of a dark, wet tunnel with the aid of some others. At the end, Arun would pause, and say his goodbyes to Emilia before turning back up the tunnel. She suspected that was not a standard goodbye, and would later have it confirmed by Athene Aitane that Arun fell in battle against the vampires that had captured all the people that were imprisoned there. A Siblings Charge After being rescued, Emilia felt upset about her brothers passing, but had finally learned the nature of what happened to him and her from his traveling companions. Despite her sorrow, she was put at ease to realize her brother had found the inner peace he was seeking by discovering what he was experiencing. By extension, this answered Emilias questions of what the changes and powers she had meant. As her brothers journey was now at an end, but his mission still incomplete, she felt she needed to fill his role in all things, and complete it for him. Along the way she would actually die twice, due to her inexperience, but with Ivys druidic magic, she was reincarnated both times. First as a slightly smaller redheaded, blue eyed version of herself, and the second as a blond halfelf.. During her second death, she was approached by a spirit, telling that her time still was not up, but that she needed to stop following her brothers footsteps, and find her own path in life. She wasn't sure what this meant, but nearly left the group when she realized she needed to see the current task through to the end, especially now that she had a better grasp on what her true capabilities were. In the end, she would aid her new friends in defeating the Cult of the Damned, but not before their summoning ritual was complete, and a giant reptillian beast was brought into the world. After an intense battle, the beast was returned from whatever plane it came from. Post Campaign Emilia would eventually return to Meridia, and train some more before deciding to go with Athene back to Castle Viria to deal with the issue of Karla and Zarah Nieve, as well as to recover Aruns ashes. Though Zarah and Karla were ultimately not found, Auns ashes were recovered, and eventually through much study and hard work, Emilia would find a way to bring her brother back to life. She would life out the rest of her life in Meridia, quietly raising a family, and starting a school to find and tutor young sorcerers whos powers were just developing, so they wouldn't suffer the hardships she and her brother did.